Why I love to dance
by avrilstar
Summary: Marthan, Martha loves to dance, what about Ryan?... Only my second fic, enjoy and plz comment, ive uploaded the first 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Why I love to dance.**

I obviously don't own HSM, sigh…., this is only my second fiction so, plz just read and review what you thought!

Chapter 1: **First day**

Martha Heinz walked happily to her first class of the new term, gym, she had always loved gym especially dancing, she knew that's not what was expected of her, being a part genius meant she was probably expected to lean towards the academic subjects such as maths and science and there was also the issue of her weight, she knew anyone looking at her wouldn't think she could manage more than 1 press up. But, think positively Martha, she told herself nearing the entrance to the gym door, after your confession last year everyone knows you love to dance and you don't have to hide your passion anymore, as for the weight issue, I'm happy the way I am and if anyone else isn't that's there problem she finished out loud. She opened the gym door and gave a big smile, time to shake some booty Martha.

Ryan Evans was strolling towards the theatre, unaccompanied, for once, by his twin sister Sharpay. His thoughts ran leisurely over the summer he had spent, it had been amazing, he truly felt he had grown, finely stepping out from Sharpay's shadow and coming into his own, what with helping to direct the wildcats in the talent competition, he had finely won some respect for himself and found he could have fun with out Sharpay. He had also for a moment during that amazing summer thought that he might have a chance with Gabriella Montez, what with Troy stuffing up so badly, deep down, though he had known that her and Troy were meant to be and he had been genuinely happy for them when they had made up in the end, but still he had felt just a little bit disappointed for himself, when will I find someone he thought as he walked through the theatre doors.

''Hey Martha had fun dancing?'', '' Oh hey Kels, yh I think I'm a bit rusty after the summer though.'' Before Kelsie could reply a young dark haired teenage boy, had put his arms around her and enveloped her in a bear hug, ''Hey Jase,'' Martha and Kelsie greeted simultaneously. '' Hi guys, Kelsie you wanna grab some pizza? I've finished practise.'' he directed towards Kelsie, '' Oh yh sure, Martha wanna come?'', '' Nah I'm exhausted and I've got English next, you guys have fun though seeya tomorrow.'' With that Martha walked away wiping her back with a towel, she liked Kelsie and Jason but she knew she would have felt like a third wheel if shed gone along. I wish I could share a slice of pizza with someone, she thought and then smiled to herself as she walked out of the gymnasium towards the showers, I mean literally share a pizza, I'm starving!

Ryan and Sharpay walked away from the school's theatre. ''I think that went rather well don't you Rye?'' Ryan gave a small nod and smile to this statement, really he could tell his twin was pleased because Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hadn't shown up to audition for Mrs.Darbus's autumn musical. '' I mean I really think I would be perfect for the part of Amber, and you could play Tristan, oh Rye I totally think this musical is gonna be the best ever!!'' Ryan let her go on about the musical, he knew Sharpay had felt a bit rejected after the winter musical and the Lava Springs talent competition leads went to Troy and Gabriella, he could tell she couldn't wait to be back in the spotlight, as for himself he wasn't so sure, I mean I love performing, he reasoned with himself but it would be nice to perform my own stuff instead of being part of a duo. ''Ryan what do we have next?'' This question breaking into his reverie, he thought for a moment and then said, ''English with Mr.Fenton.'', ''Fabulous! Maybe we can read some Shakespeare!''

So what did you think!! Plz reviewJ

I've posted the next chapter as well: Mr. Fenton gives his class a special assignment and Sharpay and Ryan have a talk…

Hey here is the second chapter hope you enjoy plz review )

Chapter 2: **The Assignment**

Day: Monday (First day back)

Time: 11:00

Teacher: Mr. Fenton

Class: English

'' Right class, good morning and welcome back! I'm sure your all delighted, as I am, to be here again,'' there was some appreciative laughter from the class, they all got on with Mr. Fenton he worked them hard, but he had a sense of humour that made them feel he understood what it was like to be a teenager, he also had a no bullshit attitude that kept the troublemakers in check. The hour and a half past by quickly, with Mr. Fenton telling them about his summer holidays spent in the Caribbean visiting his family, until towards the end of the lesson he called a stop to the general lazy chatter. '' Now I know your all dying to know what your first assignment of the year is-'' a low groan passed around the room, '' so without further ado here it is, your first assignment, if you choose to accept, note refusal is not an option, is an essay, an essay about something that means everything to you, your passion your dream, your whatever! I want as many pages as you need and for you layabouts I want more than one page, capish?'' '' Yes Mr. Fenton,'' they all replied and started packing up as the bell went off, '' Remember I want it to be real,'' he finished and exited the classroom.

The week had passed by nicely for Martha Heinz, she had gotten back into her dancing, hung out with her friends and today the Wildcats had won their first game of the season and they had a really fun party back at Gaby's to celebrate, she had also just finished baking a cake for her dad's 50th birthday, tomorrow, a delicious recipe she had borrowed from Zeke and she would help to ice with her mum later on. There was, however something bothering Martha, the English assignment Mr. Fenton had set them, being a clever and organised person she had made a couple of brainstorms on her computer, for ideas for the assignment, but so far nothing felt right, maths and science she enjoyed but not with a passion, she liked hanging out with her friends and supporting her fellow wild cats at basketball games, but that wasn't really a dream and though she adored her cat Trixy there wasn't an awful lot she could write about her. No really Martha knew her passion lay in dancing but so far she hadn't been able to portray how dancing made her feel onto paper. She tried for what felt like the hundredth time that week to think of words that would show what dancing meant to her; its like, its like, I'm not Martha Heinz anymore, I'm just dancing and- argh! I sound so lame. She switched off the computer and gave a big sigh, its no good, maybe it'll be better if I write about Trixy after all, she finished lamely heading downstairs to help her mum ice the cake she had made in a more cheerful mood.

Ryan ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was feeling happy the day had been fun. He had gone with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsie and Martha to the Wildcats first match of the season, to support; Troy, Chad, Jason and all the other Wildcats. Of course they had been victorious and everyone had gone back to Gabriella's house for a sort of celebration party. He bounced through his bedroom door to find himself facing his twin, who was laying sprawled on his bed looking ready to drop off to sleep. However as soon as she saw Ryan, Sharpay sat up straight on the bed and commenced playing with the end of her hair. ''Hey Shar!'', he commenced trying to sound jovial but he could tell something was bothering her, ''See you've had fun with dad's credit card,'' he said jokingly indicating towards the numerous shopping bags on the floor. ''Yeah,'' she replied without a hint of a smile. '' How was your day, I take it the Wildcats won, right?'' Ryan was starting to understand what was bothering his twin, and took the decision to have it out with her, he knew his sister, if something was bothering her, she could turn nasty. ''Listen Shar, we invited you too-'' , '' No **you** invited me Ryan.'' She had said this in a surprisingly quiet tone that spoke more sadness than anger. ''Yh, well you should come next time, I reckoned you'd enjoy it once you get to know them.'' He could tell she didn't look convinced so he tried to make it more appealing to her, ''I mean really Shar, they need you who else is gonna be the drama queen, I can't really see Montez up for it, she's to nice.'' This last statement had done the trick, the corners of her mouth twitched as she tried not to smile, ''I guess I could be condensing enough to allow them to rub shoulders with such talented actress as I.''

Relieved Ryan gave a huge smile and cast around for another subject, lest she should change her mind again. ''So have you made a start on Mr. Fenton's assignment, yet?'', ''Rye I'm an actress not a geek,'' was her reply, she had sprawled herself back onto his bed, feeling more herself now, ''Well we need to do it soon, its due in on Monday and he said at least a page.'' Suddenly Sharpay leapt off the bed, a gleam of an idea in her eyes. ''We should totally write about being on the stage, it can be a shared essay I'll write about the acting and singing and you can write about the art and dancing!'' With that she flounced out of his room, going in search, Ryan had no doubt, for her pink laptop. Ryan gave a sigh, this wasn't what he would have chosen to write about, admittedly he had not come up with an idea for his essay yet, but he thought it would be best to leave Sharpay have this after all she had just made some effort for him, so he reached out for his own laptop and began writing about some basic dance routines he and Sharpay had performed over the years. A few miles away another teenager had changed her mind about doing her essay on her cat and had finely been able to put down in words her passion, although of course she didn't expect anyone would ever hear it…

Hope you like it, im going to try and up the pace a bit in the next chapter: Martha has to read her essay in front of the class and Ryan hears it..


	2. Chapter 3

Hello this is going to be the last chapter, so if you have any feedback plz review: ) (This chap will probably be marked chapter 2, my fault I uploaded 2 chapters at the same time)

Chapter 3: Why I love to dance: by Martha Heinz

''Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!'' Martha sat up wearily, stretching out to switch off her alarm, Monday had rolled around too fast, what with her dad's birthday and finely finishing the assignment yesterday. An hour later Martha and Kelsie were nearly at the entrance of East high. '' So what did you write for your assignment?'' Inquired Kelsie, smiling lightly to herself Martha replied; ''Oh you know nothing much…'' ''Yh I bet I totally bum this one, I mean I wrote about what I love, composing, but it sounded totally lame when I proof read it.'' Before she had a chance to reassure her best friend, her and Kelsie had been spotted by their gang of wildcats. '' Hi you guys! Fancy the beach after school? We can pretend like its still the weekend!'' this came from Jason and worries over ''Lame'' English assignments were forgotten as they chatted and made their way to their first classes.

Two hours later Ryan and Sharpay Evans stood outside their English class, along with their fellow classmates, chatting and waiting to be let in. ''We meet again, in you guys and I want to see 30 assignments on my desk before you take to your seats,'' This was Mr. Fenton's greeting as his senior class filed in through to the classroom, Ryan dumped his assignment on the appointed desk and made his way to his seat hoping that Sharpay wouldn't make a big deal of showing off their shared assignment. The hour and a half ticked by unusually quietly, it was one of those lazy warm days, when you could pretend it was still summer, no one really felt in the mood for talking, so they all got on with their set work in contented silence. Mr. Fenton too had barely spoken a word, he seemed absorbed in reading through the assignments on his desk, occasionally frowning or smiling at what he was reading. It was 12:00, half an hour until lunch break, when Mr. Fenton stood up, '' Martha Heinz come to the front please.'' Everyone's head swivelled around to see Martha looking up confused from her work, ''today would be nice Miss. Heinz''

Ryan watched Martha walking to the front of the class, she was wearing a light coloured baby blue and pink striped polo top and light denim quarter lengths, in his opinion she looked quite summery. '' Martha would you read this out to the class,'' requested Mr. Fenton as he handed her what appeared to be her assignment. Ryan saw a look of panic appear on her face, ''N-n-no Mr. Fenton, I um I, I don't want-'', '' Martha, I read it, and I found it interesting and I think so would this class, so please oblige, as I would hate to have to set an A grade student detention,'' was his answer not unkindly spoken. She flushed a deep red, Ryan had never seen her this embarrassed and he felt himself starting to get impatient for her to read it, I suppose it's the performer in me, he thought, I'm used to displaying and she's not. Martha took a deep breath, she really did not want to read what she had written out, but she wasn't stupid she knew Mr. Fenton wouldn't drop it, It'll be over in a minute, she told herself. She took a deep breath and started;

**Why I love to dance: by Martha Heinz:**

I love to dance because when I dance its like everything disappears, I change and everything around me changes, all the colours become a blur but it doesn't become plae, its like all the colours around me have mixed together and its magical and bright and they feel so real. Dancing, to me feels like breaking chains, chains that bind us to who we are, the chains of life, it's like I'm no longer a person, my name's not Martha, I'm not you're a normal, white, American teenager anymore.

From the moment the music starts until it ends, nothing matters anymore, it doesn't matter, that I'm not skinny, that I don't have a boyfriend and I might just not pass my exams, none of it matters because its just me and the music. Most of all, though I love when other people dance too, when everyone is dancing, it's so amazing; like all the walls that keep us apart are coming down as we dance hand in hand and we're all equal no matter what.

I guess that is why I love dancing, because it makes me feel so free.

Martha finished breathlessly, red no longer but happy because she felt she had shared something important to her with other people whether they thought it was lame or not. She wasn't looking around so she couldn't tell who had started clapping but soon the whole class applauded her and a huge smile appeared on her face as she heard Chad whistle in support.

Ryan was the one to start the applause. He had started off listening, watching her embarrassment disappear as she read on and her expression changed into one of inner contentment, like the sun breaking through the clouds, thought Ryan. As she went on her words touched him and deep inside he felt something stir as amazement grew inside, amazement that he had never known how Martha felt about dancing how she had manage to write everything he felt but better and purer somehow then he could have ever put it down. So when she had finished he scrunched up his assignment, it was pointless he thought, and he clapped, to let her know that she didn't be ashamed and that he felt the same.


End file.
